


Tiy mnye nra-vish-sya

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885





	Tiy mnye nra-vish-sya

This is set shortly after the latest episode, “The Insider.”Got to love Brody’s skills.

So I broke Brody and Wilkins up over here. Don’t worry, I still have stories with them in mind.

NCIS New Orleans Field Office  
1800 local

“Man that was quite a day,” Special Agent Christopher ‘Chris’ LaSalle commented, locking his Sig Sauer P228 in the locker. “Thank gosh King managed to negotiate the whole case and get everyone out without a shot or further injury.”

“Yup, I wouldn’t want to think of what would have happen,” Special Agent Meredith ‘Merri’ Brody added, clearing the magazine of her Glock 26. 

“Hey what about me? I managed to crack and get the file that convinced Martel to stand down,” Investigative Computer Specialist Palme remarked, wheeling himself in.

“Yes, yes Double P, you did it again,” Chris patted the agent on the back.

“This calls for another ‘P’ to my name. Whatcha think? Perfection? Penetrator?”

“Pestering is more like it,” LaSalle replied, then pushed Patton to a side room and closed it, muffling his wailing.

“Hey Brody, you also did great today. If it wasn’t for you, we would have lost time waiting for a Russian translator,” Chris said.

“Shows how much more you need to learn, LaSalle,” Brody replied, with a slightly arrogant tone.

“Me very poor and dumb NCIS agent,” LaSalle used a fake accent.

“You’re being silly and childish. There’s your computer, there’s your internet access. Just download Rosetta Stone,” she pointed.

“I was more...like hinting if you teach me,” LaSalle flashed his signature grin. Please let this work...

“Later, I’ve a...” before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by several text messages. The colour of her face changed as she rapidly typed her replies.

“Something up?” Brody fell silent as she typed away on her phone rapidly and shifted her feet.

“Sam’s questioning my status in our relationship,” Brody finally replied, looking dejected. “He spotted me with James the other night and wondered if I breaking up with him.”  
“Well, tell him otherwise,” LaSalle added.

“Damnit, it was you who suggested to meet up with my ex!” Brody raised her voice. “If you didn’t push me, I wouldn’t be...”

“Hey, I didn’t pressure you; I just suggested. I also didn’t suggest you sleep with your ex,” LaSalle counted.

“How did you...” but Brody remembered her dishevelled the day after.

“Look, we all make mistakes. Just tell the good doctor that you’re really sorry.”

“He’s not answering. Said he’s on a flight off to LA for some work. Or probably going far away from me,” Brody couldn’t help but start tearing up.

“Look, Merri, I’m sure it’s ok,” Chris LaSalle started, but wondered to himself why he used her first name. “Give it a day or so, and I’ll call him instead and explain I started it. It’ll be fine.”

Meredith Brody just stood there and looked at her partner. He’s right, she thought. I can’t blame LaSalle for my own choices. “Th..anks,” she finally said.

“Look, if it makes you feel better, how about dinner? There’s a great place at St Claude Ave* and it serves Russian food,” LaSalle suggested. “Whatcha say?”

“Russian? Are you setting me up?”

“Nah, just us, off duty and then you can practice your Russian there,” LaSalle started grinning. “And I can learn.”

“Uh..oh..ok,” Brody agreed. “Da, Ya khochu yest'”

“Wha..what?!” Oh my gosh, did Brody say that she loves me? Please...

“I said, ‘I am hungry’” she laughed. “and Chris LaSalle, tiy mnye nra-vish-sya**.” With that she walked over and hugged him.

Oh my gosh, he thought, did she just say...?

“You have to figure that one out mister.”

The End.

PS: I hope my Russian-to-English is correct. Apologies to Russian speaking readers If I got anything wrong.

*A real Russian Restaurant in New Orleans

** ‘I like you, not I love you.


End file.
